Roana Fontina
Summary Roana Fontine is a noble girl from the Duke Fontine house from the Beltram kingdom, a house famous for the good results in magic research and high apttitude for magic of its members, during her childhood she was Christina's and Flora's playmate and friend but even her always kept a respectful distance from her due to the difference in status between them, during her academy time together with Christina she became the class representative and her school grades were always just under Christina's and Rio's Later she escaped the kingdom together with princess Flora and joined the founded Restoration group as the hero's attendant and now as Hiroaki's fiançee. Appearance Roana is a pretty gorgeous girl just a step below the two princesses, she has a well shaped face, a strong firm emerald green eyes, she had her honey blonde hair in a ringlet curl, the so called drill hair, down to her chest, her brows are short and thick in the same color as her hair, she has a proportionate body with healthy white skin, ample bosom and slim waist line. Personality Roana has a serious personality, she's hardworking, responsible, and loyal, she's a strict person, on other people, and also on her own self, she also strives to be a true proud noble. History Roana went to the slums with Christina when she forced vanessa and Celia to let her accompany them in Flora's search. Some days later the same as Christina she became Rio's classmate, when Rio's ileterathy was discovered she scolded him for his lack of preparation believing it would for his sake nad for the academy to say those words to him. Months later when Rio drew with Christina on the first post of the school grades she fell very ashamed of losing to Rio after scolding him for his past incompetence, when she saw Alphonse's group accusing Rio of cheating because they refused to admit that he scored higher than them she scolded them for accusing him without evidence due to this being something unbecoming of a noble, after the exit of Alphonse's group she declared to Rio that she wouldn't lose to him again and left while sulking, since them she kept always her distance from Rio and they didn't talk again. Five years later, after the outdoor drill she and Christina were the only ones that didn't lie purposefully for framing Rio, the same as Christina she didn't see what happened to Flora and declared just that, that way at least not participating in the lie herself too. Two months before the summoning, after the new Arbor's factions's rise in power due to its plot with Reis she run away with the Hugenot's faction, she would be Flora's attendant until the hero summoning, when she would become Hiroaki's attendant, since that moment the three of them would always hang out together, always assisting Hiroaki in keeping his "cool act", as he calls it, and helping him to always make the conversation go the way he wants, something that made Hiroaki to greatly prefer to be with her instead than with Flora with the time. She didn't supported Hiroaki's behavior the times he acted more unreasonble, whimsical and ilogic like the when Hiroaki tried to make Rio's achievement smaller than what they really were just because Rio was the MVP as those times instead of him, when he challenged Rio to a duel or when he refused to talk to Rui in the evening party because he was more handsome than him, but her apparent shyness and enjoying herself during his time with Hiroaki or the times when he flirted her plus her help in repeatedly keeping Hiroaki's cool act earnt her to be the only girl, by Hiroaki's standards, that can read the mood confirmed until now. WN Route Her interaction's with Rio in her academy time were the same in both versions. In this version she escaped along Flora and Hugenot's faction too for later becoming Hiroaki's attendant and fiançee, accompanying him everywhere like the visit to Lizelotte's house for negotiating the economic support from the Rikka firm to Restoration, but different with the LN they didn't see Lizelotte again until the evening party and they weren't present during Amande's battle, since the end of the evening party she stayed Hiroaki's side at the tea parties he assisted continually and during Flora's disappearance LN Route Relationship Christina Beltram: Christina's childhood friend and playmate, she never really closed her distance with her due to their difference in status and always looked up at her because of how she always conducted herself in public the way a perfect princess must do and to her superiority in smartness and appearance. Flora Beltram: her childhood friend and playmate, she keeped a respectfull distance from her the as with Christina. Celia Claire: she respects and looks up at Celia as her teacher and due to her achivements in her studies and researches. Amakawa Haruto: during her academy time she always kept her distance from Rio, when she met him again as Haruto she respected him as hers and Flora's savior, they treat each other cordially but they aren't close. Sakata Hiroaki: her fiançe, she enjoys her time with Hiroaki and lately in places with just the two or with them and Flora they use to flirt but she can't avoid to feel troubled the times that Hiroaki just won't listen to her. Abilities Magic Trivia Roana_Thumbnail copy.jpg|Roana_Thumbnail Roana_Fontina.jpg|Roana Fontina Roana02.JPG|Roana in Manga with the current artist Roana01.JPG|Roana in manga with the previous artist V0610.png|Roana, listening to Hiroaki otherworld bullshittery V0710.jpg|Flora, watching Hiroaki on combat V0806.jpg|Roana, Hiroaki, and Liselotte Category:Characters Category:Beltram Category:Female Category:Restoration